Sasuke Uchiha (KCnJ)
is a shinobi of Konohagakure and one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan. When he graduates the Academy, he is assigned to Team 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Nakuka. He later seeks out Orochimaru hoping to gain the power he feels he needs to defeat his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Once he kills Itachi, Sasuke uses Akatsuki to get hold of a Tailed Beast. He seals part of Son Gokū’s chakra inside him. After being redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke returns to Konoha and works his way up to being the leader of the Anbu Black Ops. Background Sasuke is the second and youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi, a natural prodigy who many in the Uchiha clan and the village expected Sasuke to match or surpass in talent. He first met Nakuka while watching Itachi training with other Uchiha members around. When she showed she, at four years old, could perform the Great Fireball Technique, Sasuke decided they’d be the best of friends. From that day forward, while Itachi trained with his techniques, Sasuke had Nakuka teach him the basics of Fire Release. When Sasuke introduced Nakuka to his parents, he made the mistake of mentioning she could perform the Great Fireball Technique. Nakuka performs the technique with ease and Fugaku told Sasuke he should have her teach him more often. On entering the Konoha Academy, Sasuke proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades. However, he could never meet the same milestones Itachi had set, resulting in their father paying Sasuke little attention, and the attention he got was nothing more than his father telling him to keep up his training with Nakuka. Aware of this neglect, Itachi, despite being increasingly busy, tried to stand in for their father by giving Sasuke the recognition he craved, at times even blackmailing Fugaku to spend time with Sasuke. As time went on, Itachi became distant with and cold towards their family, culminating in a falling out with much of the Uchiha clan on their suspicion he'd killed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Sasuke did not understand the reason for this, but he didn't mind the side-effect: his father took an interest in his development. During the time, Nakuka came around less and less. Sometimes Sasuke wouldn’t see her for weeks at a time. Because of her absence, Fugaku taught Sasuke how to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Fugaku stated his pride in Sasuke for the accomplishment, but also encouraged him not to follow in neither Itachi nor Nakuka's footsteps. The day Nakuka entered the academy, Sasuke let her know about how everything went, and who everyone was. He acknowledged her as taking Naruto’s place as the troublemaker, having used her Fire Release: Basic Manipulation to threaten a student. After a long day of training, Sasuke returned home one night to find the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha. He rushed home to notify his family of this Uchiha Clan Massacre, only to find Itachi standing over the bodies of their parents. Sasuke tried to solicit help and comfort from Itachi, who responded by using Tsukuyomi on him to torment him with visions of him murdering their family. Horrified by what Itachi had done, Sasuke pleaded for an explanation, to which Itachi replied that it was to test his own power. Fearful that he would be next, Sasuke tried to run. Itachi cornered him and explained that he would not be worth killing. Only by becoming stronger, such as by acquiring his own Mangekyō Sharingan, could he prove a worthwhile challenge to Itachi's abilities. Before leaving, Itachi encouraged Sasuke to hate him, to desire revenge, and to gain power from that. Sasuke didn’t dare follow, instead running to Nakuka’s apartment, but he couldn’t find her there and assumed Itachi had killed her, too. A few days later, he woke to Nakuka by his side, attempting to comfort him. He allowed it, relieved that she was still alive and seemingly well. Sasuke listened to his father’s encouragement and not strive to turn into another Itachi. Despite recent happenings, Sasuke and Nakuka head to the Academy and to keep Sasuke away from the crime scene of a family compound, Nakuka brings him, Naruto, and the seven additional Academy students to play a game of ninja. They played every chance they could. Naruto Uzumaki soon became Sasuke’s rival for Nakuka’s attention, them both seeing her as the only one who understands what it’s like to not have a family there. That resulted in a lot of hard work from the two of them. When Nakuka offered the same attention to both and even the entire group, Sasuke thought it was because he wasn’t improving at her pace. He threw himself into his studies at the Academy, having little time to hang out with the others, but he improved at a pace matching Nakuka. Sasuke awoke his Sharingan during taijutsu class, when a girl brings up Itachi and the Uchiha Downfall and how it was only a matter of time before he and Nakuka would be struck, the girl mistakenly believing Nakuka was a part of the Uchiha clan. He broke the girl’s wrist as a result of the sudden increased strength. Personality Appearance He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which he lets grow as he aged, and, in turn, cover more of his face; by adulthood, his hair completely covers his left eye. He is considered handsome by most girls his age. Sasuke's typical clothing has changed several times throughout his life, but the Uchiha clan's crest is usually present somewhere on his clothing, such as the back or his shirt collar. For most of Part I, he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers. During the Chūnin Exams' finals, he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector with outfits but wears it less and less after being hospitalised by Itachi, finally abandoning it entirely at the end of Part I. In Part II, Sasuke consistently wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt; this all is common to Orochimaru and his followers. He initially complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Leading up to and during his battle with Itachi, he replaces this top with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. He switches after Itachi's death, wearing a white zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. He wears a hooded cloak over his clothing at different points, usually an unadorned black one, but for a time it bears the trademark Akatsuki clouds. Sasuke loses his left arm at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, though unlike Naruto, he opts not to have it replaced. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, he wears a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance. In his later adulthood, Sasuke dons a black cloak with lavender lining, and a gray, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, and dark gray fingerless glove on his remaining hand. He once again wears his forehead protector, letting it hang from his left hip. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Sasuke's outfit is revised, having his black cloak gain a storm flap, a maroon cinch on the collar, and maroon lining. His long-sleeved shirt gains light gray cuffs, and he wears a pair of brown leather belts with a black sheath for his sword, a brown leather shuriken holster, and brown leather shinobi boots. Abilities Sasuke is recognized as a prodigy unlike his two teammates who he also manages to surpass and gain the spot at top of his class. Despite the clear rift and jealousy between each of them, they act well as a team, each knowing their places, Sasuke more so than any others. Despite this, Sasuke only matches Nakuka's power when he receives and relies on his cursed seal. After training under Orochimaru's watch for two and a half years, his power grow further. Enough to where he can defeat Itachi and obtain, contain, and befriend the Four Tails Son Gokū. He takes the title as the Second Strongest Shinobi in the world; the First being Naruto, and Nakuka taking Third. Chakra and Physical Prowess Sasuke's chakra is strong, in part because he is the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki. His chakra banks are massive, as large as a shinobi's banks can be and because of this, he can't always tell when his supply is coming to an end. His chakra control, overall, is good, but fails to match most average medical ninja within Konohagakure. Shizuko, having hidden history with him, claims his chakra is quite literately dark, making him imperfect for several techniques that require "clean" chakra. Cursed Seal Orochimaru brands Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during their first encounter. While the Uchiha's chakra is naturally dark, the seal corrupts it further, leaking the power of Orochimaru's chakra, mingling it with Sasuke's own. Sasuke doesn't know how to use the seal's power at first, abusing it, creating painful activation and brief moments of immobility. When he reaches stage two, however, the pain almost instantly relieves itself, the healing chakra of Hashirama Senju sourced from the stolen DNA within Orochimaru. Itachi removes the cursed seal from Sasuke's body, preventing him from using it again. Afterwards, though, Sasuke obtains something to replace his cursed seal. Jinchūriki Transformation After Itachi's death, Obito Uchiha gives Sasuke a scroll "save especially for Sasuke". Inside it is a painted seal created by Ryū Shimizu of Shingakure. With the sealing scroll with instructions from Itachi, Sasuke retrieves a selected amount of chakra from with the Ten-Tails statue. The chakra belongs to Son Gokū. Once the sealing is complete, the searing pain of Son's attempts at escape knock Sasuke out. That is when Sasuke realizes exactly what happened to Naruto during their first life or death fight. While Sasuke fights within, Son Gokū manages version one and two transformation. Sasuke gains control as he learns to counter Son Gokū's attacks near-perfectly, capable of both fire and earth release. Son is shocked Sasuke doesn't use his Sharingan, the first ounce of respect granted. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Intelligence Sasuke has some smarts on him, having graduated top of his class. He's capable of thinking whilst in battle, though not thoroughly. He tests his opponents first, then works on a quick tactic. While his attacks are strong, they're more likely than not deemed risky over all else; idiotically so even. His downfall is his lack of consideration for himself and comrades around him, often running them to the brim of death. Despite this, he received praise from those less knowledgeable of his overall way in combat, such as Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha. Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. **Sasuke wishes to fight against Itachi Uchiha and the upper ninja of Konoha. **Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. **Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). *Sasuke is cross-dominant, as he typically punches and uses Chidori with his left, dominant hand, and wields his sword and writes with his right.